Don't you dare start with me
by HaRuKi-No-KiMi
Summary: AU In which the bullied had enough…vengeance has always wanted to be tasted, both figuratively and literally. Sasu/Saku one-shot


**Title: **Don't you dare start with me

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura

**Summary:** In which the bullied had enough…vengeance has always wanted to be tasted, both figuratively and literally.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. Not mine.

* * *

><p>"Lemme go! Please let me out!"<p>

High-pitched cruel laughs rang at a small alley in Konoha Gakuen. Students from not afar the said location stopped for a moment on their respective businesses to take into familiarization the voices they were hearing. Some spared a look at their companion, indicating that they had just recognized the makers of the sounds and realized what these people were up to. The usual, of course…

…bringing mayhem and much misery to a certain someone

Meanwhile, back at the small alley…

A blonde young lady with azure eyes was seating atop a big garbage bin, laughing ever so hardly. Another young lady: brunette and hazel-eyed, had herself lying flat on her stomach and banging her fists on the hapless cobblestone pavement all the while laughing the hell out of her. At one quick look, they were definitely having a good time…well, in a frighteningly absurd way.

"'Told you Ino, Tenten. This is fun, isn't?" A petite lass leaning on a nearby wall chirped as she flips her pink locks, her emerald-colored irises gleaming with malevolence and mischief.

"Yeah… Sakura…this is so…freakin' hilarious!" Ino managed to respond as she guffawed like the sun would never rise for her again tomorrow. Tenten could not but nod as she tried so hard to make her laughing hysterics falter for her stomach had been subjected to too many vibrations already that her breathing had became abnormally inconsistent.

"Please Haruno-san, let me out!" a muffled voice echoed inside the garbage bin.

Haruno Sakura got off her previous leaning position and approached the bin which was being seated upon by Ino. She got down and sat on her heels. "Hmmm…" she tapped an index finger on her chin, indicating a pensive façade. Soon enough the tapping ceased and her lips curled up to a smirk…a vicious one.

"Only if you'd promise to do anything I say from this day on." She said against the polyvinyl plastic material in front of her.

"Anything! Just please let me out! I'm claustrophobic!" a response immediately echoed from the bin.

"Okay!" Sakura declared and stood up on her feet. She gestured the still-recovering-from-excessive-laughing Ino to grant the convict his desired freedom from the incarcerations of filthiness.

The blonde lass obliged and stood up from her previous seating position. She then slowly lifted the lid of the garbage bin.

"Ewww…disgusting." Tenten muffled as she pinched her nose from the foul smell creeping out of the garbage bin.

"Gross." Ino uttered repugnantly and wrinkled her nose while backing away.

A barely recognizable student of Konoha Gakuen emerged from the filthy pool of crap with slimes and contaminations of various kinds sticking on his once decent figure. He timidly got out of the bin and wiped his heavily slimed glasses with his less filthy right sleeve, hoping to mitigate his obscured vision.

The pink haired lass extended her arm and pointed her index finger at the mucky lad before her.

"From now on Uchiha Sasuke, you are my slave."

And the addressed hapless lad was given no other choice than to affirm the lass's declaration. Poor thing…this probably was the worst day of his life.

* * *

><p>"Why would you just let Sakura-chan treat you like that?" A blonde lad with cerulean eyes and oddly whiskered cheeks asked as he slammed down the emptied bowl of ramen on the newly varnished table of Konoha Gakuen Cafeteria. He looked at his deipnosophist only to see the latter shrug a shoulder at his question.<p>

"You're stupid, Sasuke-teme."

The raven haired young man opposite the blonde adjusted his thick, foggy, geek glasses with his left hand and eventually brought down his chopsticks. "Naruto, what would you want me to do? Fight her?"

Naruto shook his head as he stabbed a straw on the tetra-packed orange juice at hand. "It's not like that. I mean, you could still prove her that you're not a dumbass who she could just bully or something without fighting her."

Sasuke raised a brow at his best friend. "How?" he asked.

Naruto took a large sip on his juice. "You're a genius right? You should find out how yourself." He muffled against the straw.

Sasuke snorted and dug the chopsticks on his sukiyaki.

* * *

><p>"Now, don't forget to do your homeworks."<p>

"Hai sensei!"

"Okay, class dismissed!" With that, Class I-A gradually dispersed from their respective seats. After gathering their belongings, some waved goodbye to their friends and headed home. Others went to their respective businesses and after-class agendas with the school organizations and clubs. However, those who were classified in neither the 'some' nor the 'others' remained: one standing all-so-haughtily, the other sitting ever-so-timidly.

Anxious eyes clad in thick, geek glasses stared down at the attendance sheet at hand. He is the class representative and is supposed to remain in the classroom even after the class to finish his work. However, at this moment, another reason has been added as to why he definitely should stay after classes…

Conceited green orbs lazily gazed at the seated sulked figure on the corner of the class.

"Uchiha!" the owner of the verdant irises called out.

The one addressed instantly lifted his head. "Hai, Haruno-san?" he asked politely, taking delicate notice of every word he utters and on how he should execute the actions and words. He must be, as he terms it to be, pristinely prudent.

BAM!

Piles of notebook were slammed on the desk of the bespectacled boy.

"Uchiha, do my homeworks. Now." She ordered haughtily while rudely pointing an index finger at Sasuke.

"But Haruno-san, I still have a lot of things to–"

"I don't give a damn about those stupid craps! Just do what I say! Remember, I'm your master and you're my slave. Whatever I'd command you to do you'd do without even the slightest opposition! Got it?"

Sasuke dropped his head and clenched his fists. He was feeling stupidly helpless and utterly irrational. He closed his eyes and remembered Naruto's words a while ago...

"_Why would you just let Sakura-chan treat you like that?"_

"_You're stupid, Sasuke-teme."_

"Hey, you. What are you doing? Get the hell off that seat and–"

She was cut in mid-sentence when Sasuke suddenly stood up straight, head still low. The raven haired lad took off his thick, foggy glasses and put it calmly atop his desk. He then directed an adamant gaze towards the pink haired lass before him.

Sakura was deeply astounded on how his face looked without the glasses. He absolutely looked different without the usual obscurant on a large part of his face. His eyes were the deepest shade of hue she had ever seen; they were enigmatic and eerie but at the same time very ethereal and spellbinding. His face was flawless and very well toned. He was, unexpectedly, utterly handsome and if, she thought, their girl schoolmates would see this kind of Sasuke, they would definitely be head over heels in love with him in an instant. She began to wonder why he was hiding such beauty beneath those geeky glasses…

The pink-haired lass widened her eyes as she realized her unconscious fascination of him and immediately shook off the allegedly 'imprudent and undignified crap of a thought' that crossed her mind. She instantly regained her composure and went back to her bossy facade.

"Oh, what's with that glare? Are you trying to contest your mas–"

BAM!

The verdant eyed lass had not been given the chance to finish off her sentence when she found herself being pinned against the wall. The raven haired lad had his hands gripping her wrists on the sides of her face, securing her in one position and partially preventing her from committing further any violent acts she may pull.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hot breath fanning over her face as he leaned a little bit forward when she glared at him and tried to struggle. She blushed furiously at the proximity and suddenly felt goose bumps all over her nape.

"Let me go you good-for-nothing ner–"

And with one move, the almighty pink head brat had her juvenile statement of protest lingering fragmentarily on the deadpanned air surrounding them with the infamous supercilious system of reasoning barely responding to the stimuli that overflowed her receptors.

All she felt was his warm and soft lips on hers.

For that moment, all sense of sensibility and reality departed her ratiocination. She felt very light-headed and numb. All she can do was to stand there ever so inanimately and stare back at his beautiful, thick lashed closed eyes with flabbergasted ones.

The sensation of their lips touching flooded her already drained sense of rationality with faint and frail undecipherable logic. Even her gray matter was barely responsive to the outlandish wavelengths that suddenly flooded her senses. She was definitely at loss.

Pull back.

Triumphant smirk.

"Sakura…" She shivered at the way his suave baritone voice formed the sound of her name. He smirked, looking amusedly at her. He leaned over a bit so that his lips were almost touching her left ear.

"Don't you dare start with me..." Uchiha Sasuke whispered and slowly pulled back. He coolly grabbed his respective belongings before heading for the door.

Before leaving, he took another look at the priceless expression of his supposed master. His lips formed a victorious smirk as he took off; leaving a still dumbfounded Haruno Sakura – her sense of ideation and equanimity still floating on oblivion.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Yes, I know…this is like my third re-post already. But everytime I re-read this one-shot, I keep on seeing some typos. Haha. Anyhow, I'm sorry if you still happen to spot errors. Just so you know, this fic is unbeta-ed and my first language isn't English.<p>

I'm really frustrated with how the chance of a nice SasuSaku ending is getting quite improbable with the current storyline of the manga. Sasuke's too hard-hearted now. He's also being awfully difficult to write IC now in a non-AU fic. I wish I could read a fic like that or even write one. I hope Itachi would convince Sasuke to see the bright side of his sacrifices rather than to lurk in the depths of his revenge…if only Itachi would do that before they defeat Kabuto and end Edo Tensei. (Please Kishimoto-san, hear our plea! Don't get all too sadistic on our lovely little Sasuke-kun with all the predicaments you're throwing in his life! He deserves happiness, damn it! I swear I won't marry ever is SasuSaku is not going to happen…)

Anyways, I guess I'll just be posting one-shots for now if not update my other fics…though I totally gave up on Grotesque Idiosyncrasy and Oblique Destiny. I kinda lost track of their storyline. But The Pink Haired Cinderella is still alive, hopefully. Lol. I've rewrote the first two chapters of TPHC and I'm almost halfway done on its third chapter. I'll be posting the edited first two chapters soon. Let's just hope that I won't be such a bum and let writer's block get me again. I'll cross my fingers to that.

My dearies, thank you for reading and letting me ramble (Forgive me for being garrulous sometimes. Haha.) How about pressing that shining shimmering blue button down there and let me know of what you think about this one? Pretty please, my lovelies?

Well then…until next time, beautiful people!

Lots of love,

Haruki


End file.
